Graphics, including designs, patterns, letters and the like are associated in one way or another with almost all commercial endeavors. In addition, graphic materials, "graphics", are widely used in most other facets of human activity as well. The production of graphic creations has been the subject of considerable effort over the years, and a myriad of processes and devices have been devised to respond to society's need to generate the same. As a result, the graphic systems available today range from those of the fully automated type, capable of handling large volume output, to o systems relying largely on manual manipulation, useful for smaller volumes.
In the relatively recent past, a method for producing graphic materials based on the use of electromechanical drawing devices has been discovered, and the same are being employed in conjunction with microprocessor controls to generate a wide variety of graphic products. Such devices enable graphics to be designed, revised, and automatically reproduced with great ease. An example of such a device is that sold by Gerber Scientific Products, Inc. of Manchester, Conneticut, marketed under the trademark "Graphix 4". Electromechanical drawing devices lend themselves especially well to single product, or small run graphic production of the customized or "boutique" variety. Such systems are capable, however, of being used for much larger runs. To a large extent, the use of microprocessor controlled electromechanical drawing devices eliminates the time-consuming manual operations frequently involved in the developmental evolution of graphic designs. Furthermore, such devices accomodate a wide variety of feedstock materials, and thus respond to a wide variety of graphic needs.
Such devices have many advantages for small users, particularly those with little or no need for a wide variety of graphic products. In instances where the user is involved in producing a broadly diverse line of products, however, such systems have up to now had the disadvantage of requiring the availability of a fairly extensive range of feedstock materials, greatly increasing inventory requirements and associated costs. A further disadvantage to such users arises from the fact that the required pattern materials are not always available in the form of a feedstock which the devices can handle. In addition, even where it is possible to purchase an uncommon feedstock, exorbitant time, effort, and cost is often involved in procuring it.